IMPATIENT PATIENT
by Corellian Maid
Summary: Han Solo gets sick. What kind of patient does he make?


IMPATIENT PATIENT

"I think they'd be more out of the way of the general traffic flow if they were moved farther back in the bay." Leia told Luke as she pointed to a pile of supply crates.

"Yeah." Luke agreed. "I'll get some transporters down to move them some time today.

Hearing footsteps behind him, Luke turned to see who was approaching. A boyish smile played over his lips as he turned back to Leia. "Here comes company."

Leia glanced back, but quickly spun around when she saw Han Solo. "I am NOT going to let him get to me today." She spat shortly. "I'm not, I'M NOT"!

"If you say so." Luke responded wryly. He was well aware of the verbal sparring between the two that had gone on since they'd first met, and he was convinced that the two inwardly enjoyed it as much as they said they hated it.

"Well…" Han drawled. "Can't you find anything to keep you busy, Princess. Wish I had the time to just stand around and admire the ice caves."

Luke saw Leia's jaw tighten as Han's taunt almost immediately did what she had sworn it wouldn't. "Hey, Han, what have you been doing to work up such a sweat"?!.

Solo wiped the beads of perspiration from his pale forehead with the sleeve of his jacket. "Just finished stowing supplies and provision aboard the FALCON." He answered, keenly aware of

Leia's silence. I didn't think you could find enough heat on this ice cube to make a gnzat sweat!"

But, with those words, the smuggler reached out dizzily for Luke's shoulder to steady himself.

Luke responded with surprise and concern.." Are you all right?"

Han shook his head to clear his fuzzy vision, and Luke placed an arm around his shoulders to support him.

"Yeah…I'm ….okay." Han tuned glazed eyes to Leia. "I was just overcome for a moment by Her Highness' presence."

Leia gave him an exasperated look and turned to leave. A stronger wave of dizziness and nausea surged through Han, and the Corellian suddenly passed out cold. Luke struggled against Han's dead weight, but couldn't keep him from sinking to the floor.

"Leia!" Luke called.

She turned to see Luke attempting to lift Han. She hurried back and knelt down next to them, placing a cool, slim-fingered hand on Han's cheek. "He's burning up. Oh, Luke, he's sick. We'd better get him to the Med Center."

"Hey, HEY!" Luke hailed, waving at a couple of Rebel techs. "Help us with Captain Solo. We need to get him to the Med Center right away!"

The Rebels nodded and rushed to help lift the fallen Corellian.

"Be careful." Leia admonished as she walked with them. Luke could see the concern in her face. She could never hide her feelings from me, he thought.

After what seemed to Leia an eternally long time, they finally entered the double doors of Hoth's Med Center. Han hadn't roused once, and that had Leia worried.

"Captain Solo took sick in one of the bay areas." Luke told the Medical Officer. The silver-haired chief of the facility went to the patient as they positioned Han on an examining table, dismissing the two soldiers with a nod.

Luke and Leia watched in anxious silence as the doctor quickly worked over Han, giving him a preliminary examination - raising his eye lids to look for pupil retraction, checking his blood pressure, pulse, respiration and temperature. With an uncertain nod of his head, the doctor approached the waiting pair. "I can't tell you anything now. I'll have a Two-One-Bee unit do a complete workup on him."

"Is it serious?" Leia asked.

"The doctor avoided her direct gaze as he answered. "I won't know until I have all the results. The symptoms he's exhibiting can be found in several ailments, some serious, others not. Since he is in no physiological stress, I'll begin the tests immediately. What I'd like you to do is find out is what he's eaten and drunk in the last twelve hours and if he's been to any uncharted places in the last few days."

"We'll see what we can find out from his partner, Luke told him.

"Good. I should have some answers for you by tomorrow morning."

"Thank you, Dr. Hadley." The Princess said. She began to walk over to where Han lay still and unmoving on the examining table. The doctor gently caught her arm. "It might be better, your Highness if you kept your distance until I've had time to ascertain whether or not what Captain Solo has is contagious. You've both been exposed enough."

Leia shook her head in acknowledgement, and, with one last glance at Han, turned to leave.

Luke guided her out the double doors. "Let's find Chewie and get some answers to those questions Dr. Hadley asked. "That's the best thing we can do to help."

They headed for the bay area, knowing it was Chewbacca's habit to remain near the FALCON. Luke wanted to be the one to tell the Wookiee that his partner had taken ill.

Chewbacca woofed in recognition when he saw Luke and Leia approach. "Chewie." Luke began, wondering how the Wookiee was going to take the news. "We need to talk to you for a minute. Han's in the Med Center. He passed out here in the bay earlier. The doctor wanted us to find out if Han had eaten or drunk anything different in the last few hours." The Wookiee shook his head 'no', concern mirrored in his blue eyes. "Did you and Han make any unscheduled landings on your way here?" Leia questioned. Again, the Wookie shook his head.

"Thanks, Chewie." Luke gave the shaggy arm a reassuring squeeze. Chewbacca moaned softly and turned his head in an inquiring pose. For a moment, Luke was puzzled, then he realized what the Wookiee wanted. "The doctor said he'd have more information in the morning. Sorry, but Han isn't allowed visitors right now."

Chewbacca nodded in understanding and emitted another, low, mournful wail. Luke patted the massive, furry forearm. "He'll be okay. Tomorrow maybe we can all go see him."

"Princess Leia, Commander Skywalker, Chewbacca. If you'll come into my office, I'll discuss Captain Solo's condition with you. I've just received all the test results." Dr. Hadley ushered the waiting trio into his sparsely furnished office. After all had been seated, the physician seated himself and opened Han's medical chart which lay on the desk in front of him.

_

"Oh….Oh…" A low moan escaped Han Solo's lips. He realized he hurt everywhere. The pillow hurt his head, the light blanket hurt his chest. It even hurt to try to lift his eyelids. "Oh…"

Leia reached over from her chair and patted his hand gently "It's all right."

At the sound of Leia's voice Han tried, very slowly, to open his eyes. He winced, even the light

hurt his eyes. It took a moment for the Corellian to focus on his surroundings.

"Where am I?"

Leia moved closer. "You're in the Med Center. You passed out in the docking bay yesterday.

You're sick, Han."

"I knew it." He moaned. "I'm gonna die. I've NEVER felt this bad in my life, not even after drinking a whole kyter of Obvarian brandy. Tell me, Leia, how long have I got?"

Leia suppressed a smile at his melodramatics. "Three days." She answered soberly.

Instantly, Han was totally alert. 'THREE DAYS?!' He yelled in a startled voice, raising his head

from the pillow; a movement he quickly regretted.

"Oh, Han." Leia's smile surfaced. "You're not going to die from this - even though you might feel like it. You have a virus and it attacks the muscles. That's what's making you feel so weak. With bed rest and medication, you should be over this and, unfortunately, back to your old self within seventy-two standard hours."

Han gingerly laid his head back on the pillow, which caused a bit of pain and moaning.

"Aren't you afraid you'll get it?" He asked the Princess after moment.

"No. The doctor isolated the virus, and it's one most everyone has been inoculated against - except the newest recruits. Obviously, we don't have complete medical data on you, so if you were vaccinated against this, it didn't take or your biological make up resisted the antibody."

Leia watched as Han struggled against the covers to find a more comfortable position.

"One good thing," she offered in an attempt to cheer him up. "Dr. Hadley said once you're over this, your system will have built up natural defenses against the virus and you'll never get it again."

"Who'd ever WANT it again." Solo spat.

A loud rattle at the door drew their attention. They were greeted by a burly, all-business, non-nonsense nurse carrying a medicine tray. "So, we're awake, are we, Captain Solo?"

"Yes, WE are." Han answered sarcastically while suspiciously watching her every move.

"Who is THAT?" He mouthed to Leia.

As if reading the Corellian's mind, the stout nurse turned from her tray and introduced herself. "I'm nurse Turza, and I'll be taking care of you." She told Han.

'GREAT'. Solo thought.

Leia smiled at the look that crossed the incapacitated smuggler's face.

'Now".. The nurse busied herself with articles on the tray - "it's time for our medication."

Han watched as the nurse started toward him with a syringe in her hand. Resignedly, he started fumbling with the sleeve of his Rebel-issue hospital gown.

The nurse stopped at the side of the bed. "Not there, Captain." and the covers were deftly peeled back.

Leia averted her eyes as Han's long legs were exposed.

"Wait a minute! He protested vehemently, snatching at the blanket the best he could. "You don't mean…you're not gonna…" He eyed the long needle warily.

"That's EXACTLY what I'm going to do." She informed him matter-of-factly while tugging at the covers again. "This medication is quite strong, and it won't make your hip as sore as it would your arm….so that's where it goes…AND…Captain, we can have this WITH or WITHOUT difficulty." Having no real choice, Han gave in and turned over. He just wanted to get it over with as soon as possible.

Leia continued to study the wall of the small room until she heard a loud 'OUCH!' followed by a string of various….and colorful.. Corellian curses.

"What did you say?" Turza demanded as she jerked the covers up to Han's waist.

"Just an old Corellian expression of gratitude." Han muttered sourly.

"I'm sure it was." She remarked with a raised brow. "You rest now and I'll be back soon with your meal."

"Don't hurry." Han sassed in a low voice.

"What , Captain?"

"I said 'oh goody'." And gave her a sneering smile.

Leia reseated herself in the chair as the nurse placed items back on the tray and left.

"Where did the Alliance ever find HER?" Han asked.

"She's one of the best." Leia told him. "We're lucky to have her."

"That depends on which end you're dealing with."

"Hi Han." Luke bounded through the door. "How're you feeling"

"You don't want to know, kid."

"You had everyone pretty worried yesterday. The blond Rebel told him.

"Did I" Han grinned suddenly, enjoying the attention. "Where's Chewie?"

"They won't let him in. Didn't Leia tell you you're in isolation? No one can come see you except the ones who have been vaccinated and they're not sure about Chewbacca. But, you

can still see him." Luke went over to the observation panel and pulled back the slotted blinds to reveal the Wookee; who brightened immediately upon seeing his Captain and friend awake and sitting up. Chewie waved and woofed some barely audible words.

"I will." Han answered, waving to him.

"Guess I better be going, too." Luke said. "I'll come back again later. Can I bring you anything?"

"Yeah. A new nurse. Preferably young and pretty."

With a friendly laugh at Han's predicament, Luke opened the door to leave and found himself face to face with Nurse Turza. She was carrying a steaming food tray.

Leia helped Han to a full sitting position, ignoring the pilot's scalding curses and exaggerated 'oohs" and 'ouches."

A little winded after the effort, Han watched as the nurse placed a plate, bowl, cup and utensils on the bed table. Han eyed the fare as if he thought it might fight back. Taking a fork, he poked at the array of foods, tasting a bit of each and taking a sip from the cup. "UGH!" He spat, flinging the fork back down on the tray. "That stuff tastes like wet sand, dry leaves and that khava tastes like swamp water!"

"Captain Solo." Turza responded tightly…"That stuff is nutritionally balanced to provide you with all the essential vitamins and minerals needed to help your body combat your illness. You WILL eat it, every BIT of it- even if I have to shove it down your throat."

Han blinked at the nurse, then he looked at Leia, who was having considerable trouble trying not to laugh.

"Now." The nurse picked up the fork. "What will you have?"

Han angrily snatched the silver from her hand…."I'll have…. wet sand….dry leaves, and…." he lifted the cup to his lips…"swamp water."

"Did you have a restful night?" Leia asked entering Han's room the next morning.

"No..I did not." He answered "That….nurse kept coming in here at all hours checking on me or giving me some damn pill to swallow…and I don't even want to talk about the bedpan!"

Leia smiled and said to encourage him, "You'll be out of here tomorrow."

"I won't last that long. She's gonna kill me. I've finally figured out what she did before she came to the Alliance."

"Oh, you did."

Han gestured for the young woman to come closer. "She used to be in charge of torture for the Imperial Forces. She taught them everything they know."

Leia laughed out loud. "It's a good thing you're not sick very often. You make a terrible patient."

"Hey." Luke popped his head around the door. "Just saw your nurse heading this way and I can't stay."

"Coward." Han accused.

"Well, I can see you're feeling MUCH better." She said upon entering the room pushing her cart.

"Visiting time is over. Nurse Turza scooted past Luke with her cart.

"We were just leaving." Leia told her.

Han's silent, pleading eyes begged them to stay.

Turza was arranging things on her cart and said, "Time for our bath, Captain Solo."

Sheer terror gripped the Corellian. 'BATH! You've got to be kidding!" He yanked the covers

up to his neck with an iron fisted grip. Nurse Turza wasn't impressed.

"Uh…'bye Han." Luke said as he and Leia quickly exited.

"No…no…..NO!" Luke and Leia could hear Solo's protests as they walked down the hallway. Luke grinned broadly, but his imagination was conjuring up all sorts of things going on in that sick bay room.

"Ready for a visitor?" Leia asked as she entered Han's room. The bed was empty. Her brown eyes quickly scanned the cubicle. "Han?" She let the door whisk shut. A slight rustle from the closet drew her attention.

"Han?" She opened the closet door and peered in. Solo stood there, shaky and half-dressed. He was donning his deck clothes. "I'm getting out of here." He told her, tight lipped. "NOW!"

"Oh, Han. You can't leave until the doctor releases you. We're responsible for you."

Han hobbled from the closet, wriggling into his boots and jerking his vest from a hangar. "You sure are!" He spat. "Your whole bloody Rebellion is responsible for everything I've gone through the past two days!"

"I know you're upset, Han…"

"Upset….UPSET!? I've been poked full of holes, had to bare my …well, some places I'd rather not bare, fed lousy food, bathed from head to foot like I was a baby and forced to swallow enough pills to choke a tauntaun. I'm tired of reading and watching that stupid holo and having that….that…nurse barge in here at all hours…Upset?" Han leaned over to Leia, his nose almost on hers. "There hasn't been a word invented yet, sister, to describe how I feel."

"But you can't leave until tomorrow."

"I'm leaving and NOTHING is going to stop me." He slapped the switch to open the door and came face to face with nurse Turza.

"Captain, Solo." She began cheerily. "Glad to see you're all ready for our walk down the corridor.

Leia couldn't help but laugh at the sick look on the now healthy Corellian's face.

"Don't ever get sick here, Chewie." Han advised his friend, shifting his weight on the bedside. "They'll damn near kill you trying to get you well."

The Wookiee only chuckled.

"It's okay, Han." Luke said from where he stood by the door. "Just as soon as Dr. Hadley comes in, you can leave."

"I, for one, hope you stay healthy for a long, long time." Leia put in. "You certainly aren't a model patient. Sick bay will never be the same."

The door whisked open and Dr. Hadley and Han's favorite nurse came in.

"All is back to normal, Captain Solo…" Hadley was signing a series of papers attached to a clipboard. "Here's your release form. Don't try to over do the next couple of days. Finish this bottle of medicine, and, if you have any problems, see me." He ripped the form from the board and gave it to Han along with a vial of pills.

"Thanks." Han muttered as he shoved the pills into a pants pocket. With a nod the doctor left the room.

"I've enjoyed caring for you Captain." Turza offered, lingering behind.

Leia bit her lip in apprehension of what Han might say.

Han didn't answer, but just gathered his packed belongings, handed them to Chewie and walked out of the room with the others.

In the hallway, Han turned to the nurse, who had followed. Before she could say anything, he grasped her in a strong embrace and planted a hard, sound kiss on her lips.

When released, Turza stood dazed while Han's friends looked on in shock. "Thanks for everything." Han said cockily flashing her his best grin.

"It'll take her three days to get over that. "Leia laughed as they started down the hall.

"Yeah." Han agreed, thinking back on his three days of confinement and all that he had endured at Nurse Turza's hands. "That's about how long it took me."

With that, the Corellian smuggler picked up his pace and saunter down the hallway flanked by Luke and Chewbacca.

Taking a last look at the entranced nurse, Leia smiled to herself. She always knew life in the Rebellion was unpredictable, but now with the antics of the wayward Corellian, it was going to be more interesting than ever. She hurried to catch up with the retreating trio because…

….because her Royal Highness, The Princess Organa didn't want to miss one minute of it.


End file.
